


South to the Vale

by orphan_account



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, i will die with this ship, red quadrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i will die with this shipjust a little SouthVale drabble.





	South to the Vale

**Author's Note:**

> oops

A  light puff of smoke made its way into the air, soft music playing through purple headphones, which easily blocked out the sound of pen scratching against paper. A light hum went along to the beat of said music, a tan-colored hand running through dark purple hair. Night Vale just sat there, humming to music and writing down whatever came up first to his mind, which happened to be a lot of just . . . incredibly weird stuff, as per usual to his own fandom. He wasn’t the most aware to his surroundings, but was fully aware when one side of his headphones lifting up just slightly, giving whoever was there

“I can see that you’re getting more into music with guitar.” There was a pause, not enough to actually make a difference is this newfound person’s speaking. “And RWBY’s soundtrack, for odd reasons.”

Vale laughed, took off his headphones, then glanced up at South Park with an amused smile on his face. “Yeah, I am. But it’s mainly thanks to you, so you have that to be proud of. And the only reason I’m listening to this is because I’ve heard about her talking about updates to volume five, which isn’t exactly in my own taste.”

South’s eyebrow raised up just a little bit, rolling his eyes with a quiet laugh and a move to push a chair over next to Vale. “How is it not in your taste? I thought you liked all that weird stuff.”

“First off, it’s not ‘weird stuff,’ South. And it just isn’t. I did listed to the soundtrack with my rail and I like it much better than the actual show, I think that it’s just . . “ Vale trailed off and wrinkled his nose up just a little bit. “Dragging on too long. Would it be rude to tell her that?”

South just shrugged a little bit, resting his chin on the back of his hand. “No. I mean, it  _is_ your own opinion. Who cares?”

“I do! We are pretty good friends after all, and I just don’t want to ruin the very good – and healthy – relationship that I’m extremely unsure about ruining.”

South didn’t respond, Vale pursing his lips together and shaking his head with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I should just save this for my rail.”

The former shrugged a little bit, closing his eyes. “Weirdly, I like to hear you talking, so it’s honestly no problem at all.”

Vale blinked, the third eye following after a bit sluggishly. “Really? Well, that’s a fairly pleasant surprise. I’m assuming you don’t mind what I’m talking about, though. But,” he started to tap his fingers against the tabletop. “I’m unsure on what to talk about. Which is actually really surprising, considering the fact that, you know, I’m  _me,_ which I don’t know if it’s a bad thing or not.”

South shrugged slightly, nudging Vale lightly, which caused the other to raise his eyebrow. “I mean, you are pretty great, believe it or not.”

Vale smiled slightly, which caused South to  _almost_ perk up. “I’m glad.” He chirped, smile growing a little bit. He paused and then bit the inside of his cheek, messing with the edges of his (totally scientific) lab coat. “Can I tell you something?”

“Hm?”

“I’m red for someone.”

This newfound information shocked South, not because it was Night Vale, of anyone. Mainly because he just felt a small sliver of sheer disappointment. Was it because of himself? Most likely. “Oh, really?”

Vale nodded a little bit, resting his chin on his palm with a genuinely happy look on his face. “Yeah! Then again, I’m still me so it really isn’t anything surprising. Anything else that you wanna talk about?”

 

The next few days - or maybe even weeks or months, neither knew too well - passed, and eventual secrets between the two were whispered; like little, lost grains of sand in the middle of the sidewalk. It was nice, just sharing whatever little secret there was. Well, most little secrets. Some still had to stay a secret for a long while. Maybe even forever.

That single moment was important though – Vale and South just lying there, The former having a red crush was never actually brought up again, which South was surprisingly very thankful for. And still rather disappointed. The two were just in Vale’s studio, staring up at the fake stars that lined the ceiling. The silence was peaceful, until Vale broke it.

“You know how I said that I have a red crush a while ago?”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause. “Can I ask you something?”

A shrug. “Sure.”

“Wanna be in my red quad?”

South paused, then smiled a little bit. “Why not. Sure.”

“Really?” Vale sat up, third eye squinting slightly at South. “Are you absolutely sure?”

South sat up. “Sure. Why not, as I said before. Wouldn’t exactly change anything else between us.”

Another pause. Then a small smile. And a kiss to the cheek. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> whale here ya go  
> criticism and stuff would be appreciated


End file.
